fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samson
Samson (サムソン Samuson) is a mage and member of the Elysium Guild; as well as a central member of Team Kirin. As such, he is a close ally and teammate of Gilgamesh, despite Samson's rocky relationship with the young mage at first. Samson first debuted as a wandering, homeless mage who made a living through hunting and slaying magical non-human beings who menaced Earth Land. At first, he had a strong disliking for anything deemed "monstrous," and thus naturally opposed Gilgamesh when they met, and sometime afterward as well. It appears Samson's detest for inhuman creatures stems from the tragic loss he suffered at the hands of a demon many years ago, which included the death of his girlfriend and lover, Kokoro. It wouldn't be until a while later that Samson would finally come to accept Gilgamesh and his friends, and eventually join them as an Elysium mage. As a mage, Samson is known for his use of Requip Magic, which he uses most prominently in battle. Besides that, he has gained a reputation for his mastery of martial arts and weapons handling as well. Being in Team Kirin, Samson is one of the more reckless and destructive mages of the group; often joining Gilgamesh in bringing devastation wherever they go. Appearance Personality Synopsis Magic and Abilities Requip: The Warrior (換装 ザ·戦士 Kansō Za Senshi): A form of magic he's used for years, and having made skilled use of it to help him slay monsters and various other threats to humanity, Samson is a highly skilled and adept user of Requip. His usage of Requip has become known as The Warrior due to him largely focusing on summoning and withdrawing various weaponry; almost to the point of exclusively neglecting the use of protective armor and shields (not that he hasn't used some on occasion however.) Samson's usage of Requip is quick and expertly honed for combat purposes, which allows him to transfer his armory of weapons on the fly, even in the middle of battle. And while it is unknown exactly how many items he has stored in the pocket dimension he relies on, Samson's weapons appear to vary greatly in form, shape and size; making their efficiency just as varied as well. Despite the large number of weapons he keeps with him, Samson has admitted that like most other Requip mages, he too has a finite limit to how much he can store at a time. Aside from his skills with Requip magic, Samson has gained a reputation for his usage of lances in battle, which seem to be Samson's signature weapon. Superhuman Strength: To supplement his close ranged fighting style, Samson has built up a monstrous amount of muscular strength in his body. Not only has he been shown to be able of harming otherwise superhuman foes as well as demolish sturdy constructs alike, but perhaps his most amazing feats include the ability to slay immensely powerful monsters an otherwise average mage would struggle in dealing with; not to mention his ability to lift and carry his collection of staggeringly heavy weaponry. Not only are his weapons extreme in weight, but some of them are ridiculously large in size too; thus making Samson and anyone of his caliber strong enough to lift such objects, let alone use them in battle. Another testament to Samson's strength is his ability to produce compressed air slashes with a swing from his sword; create shock waves when clashing against an equally unstoppable force; and to even tunnel through solid metal with the compressed air formed from a thrust of his lance's tip. Superhuman Reflexes: Despite his heavyset, muscular physique, Samson is quite agile. A seasoned fighter, he can easily dodge and outright parry blows aimed at him from within a few inches away. On top of that, he has shown enough skill to block and counter attacks when he can't evade them entirely. As evidenced in his battles against Gilgamesh, Samson can hold his own well against nimble opponents who may try to outdo him in terms of speed. Superhuman Speed: Combined with his reflexes is Samson's unusual swiftness. With his superhuman speed, Samson can swing one or more weapons simultaneously with quickness and deadly precision, leaving only obscuring blurs through the air to the naked eye. Along with his reflexes, Samson can become just as difficult to strike as he is to defend against; and when combined with his strength, Samson becomes a monster in his own right. While he lacks the same unnatural speed Gilgamesh can achieve with the help of Buddy or his White Dragon Slayer Magic, Samson has proven time and again that he is not an opponent to underestimate when it comes to speed and agility. Perhaps most notably is how Samson can still retain his speed when carrying his massive lances and other weapons in battle. When without heavy weaponry, or when he is reduced down to his lightest gear, Samson's speed can skyrocket tremendously, making him far faster than he normally would be. Superhuman Durability: Perhaps due to constantly wielding astonishingly large and heavy equipment into battle with him, Samson has built up an impressive amount of stamina and defensive strength to compliment his offensive prowess. Notable achievements include surviving the onslaught of Gilgamesh's physical and magical blows, as well as surviving attacks from dangerous and lethal creatures that would easily kill a normal man. Even when struck by Gil's White Dragon's Meteor Knuckle Bolt, Samson was still standing afterward, albeit damaged appropriately from taking such a powerful technique head on. Along with his physical might, Samson has shown a mind boggling level of stamina. Not only can he withstand prolonged battles against harsh and powerful foes (some of which have proven to be more capable than Samson himself,) but he has done so with heavy equipment in hand at all times; all without easily tiring out. Master Weapons Wielder: As Samson hardly takes the time to specialize in one form of combat alone, he has dedicated himself instead to mastering the use of multiple melee weapons; be they bladed or for bludgeoning purposes. In fact, Samson has shown that the only weapon he is unable to properly handle in combat are firearms of any sort. In his collection is a myriad of different weapons, as well as different varieties of the same class of weapon; ranging from swords to daggers, to staffs, to axes, to mallets, and even to his signature weapon, lances, plus many, many more. Not only is Samson a gifted wielder of many different weapons, but he has the skills and discipline to use them well; such as by cutting through stone and metal, or creating compressed air slashes, shock waves and piercing air projectiles with any of his bladed weapons. Also, Samson has shown the ability to wield some of his weapons as if they were a completely different weapon type altogether. Most prominently is his lancing, wherein he has shown to not only use his lances as spears, but to also swing them as if they were proper swords, or clobber his foes with them as if they were clubs. His lancing fighting style is so advanced and effective that his name has practically become synonymous with his use of the lance. Coupled with his lancing and near-universal knowledge and skill with weaponry, Samson is also highly dexterous; using both a normal and reverse-grip style for almost any weapon he can get his hands on. Additionally, he seems highly capable of wielding multiple weapons at once, such as using two broadswords in each hand, two axes or even two lances at once. As he continued to develop his impressive weapon wielding, Samson also learned how to use two different weapons simultaneously; making his fighting style much more effective and dangerous. Master Martial Artist: Along with being a masterful weapons handler, Samson has expert knowledge and skill in the usage of martial arts and other hand to hand combat techniques. His prowess usually speaks for itself, as even when completely unarmed, Samson can still hold his own against formidable opponents, whether they themselves are armed or not. On top of this, Samson has shown enough power and skill with his unarmed combat abilities to down foes who may be larger or better equipped than he is; including the various monstrosities he hunted down in his past. And much like fellow Elysium Guildmate, Gilgamesh, Samson has a knack for reading an opponent's moves and analyzing a battle after only a few seconds or so of observation; after which, he can then rework his strategy or techniques to defeat the opponent at hand. Trivia *Samson's name, personality, backstory and abilities were derived and inspired by one of the main characters in Wyvern 0m3g4's manga series, who is also named Samson. Like Gilgamesh, the idea behind this incarnation of Samson was to migrate him over from his mother series and into the world of Fairy Tail. Also, given Gilgamesh was the first of Wyvern's characters to do this, he felt it only right to include Gilgamesh's friends as well. **Samson's name was inspired by a figure in the Old Testament's Book of Judges from the Bible, known simply as Samson. In it, Samson was given superhuman strength by God since his birth, with which he was meant to use to protect his people from the neighboring Philistines. There was only one condition if Samson wished to retain his strength; he mustn't ever cut his hair. *Samson's appearance is that of Sakaki Shio, from the series, History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi, which Wyvern 0m3g4 seems to enjoy. *Among Team Kirin, Wyvern has playfully decided to list the group under the "Five Man Band" trope. Thus, in the team, Samson is considered to fall under "The Lancer" trope, due to being the second strongest member of the team, below Gilgamesh, and for being a reliable right hand man when Gil requires assistance. **Interestingly, Samson specializes in the use of fighting with lances, which adds an extra layer of meaning to his title of The Lancer. Quotes Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Mage Category:Requip User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Elysium Category:Wyvern 0m3g4